Hidden Feelings
by Foreveralone0827
Summary: Chazz runs into Jaden relaxing on a hill one day, and certain events lead to Jaden having a sleep-over at Chazz's place. What happens? Read and find out! WARNING: Yaoi! Boy on Boy! Don't like don't read!
1. Unexpected Circumstances

**Ok, this is my first ever fanfiction.**** I mean EVER lol. So, I'm gonna do my best, and hope you guys like it! lol.**

**Let's see...notes. Ok. This is gonna be a two-shot, although if the next chapter runs long, I may have to make it into a three-shot if there is such a thing.**

**Rated M for cussing, and also because there will be a lemon, in the next chapter or the one after that, if there is a third chapter. So, you have been warned! **

**Also, please, no flamers! Although I would LOVE constructive criticism, and any betas who find problems with my story, feel free to offer your services.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of it's characters or plots. Except this one, this plot is all mine! **

**This is Yaoi! Which means boy on boy action! You have been warned!  
**

_**Italics-**_ **Character's thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Circumstances**

_Whew, what a long day of dueling_. Jaden was up on the hill that overlooked the ocean, resting after a long day of hard dueling. As Jaden lay on his back, with his arms behind his head, watching the clouds breeze lazily by, he heard a noise behind him. He leaned his head back further to see who it was. He was pleasantly surprised to see it was none other than the black Slifer.

"Hey Chazz, what's up? Why are you up here?" Jaden asked

"It's 'The Chazz' Slacker, and this is public property, I can be here if I want!" he responded.

"Ok, no need to go and get all high and mighty on me, I was just askin what you were doing is all."

"Hn." Chazz turned his head the other way, looking away from Jaden.

_What AM I doing up here? I have plenty of other stuff I could be doing, like dueling some wimpy Ra yellow. So then, why did I choose to come up here? Maybe because Jaden is…? No, that's ridiculous. I'm The Chazz, I don't need anyone, and I don't care about anyone, except beautiful Alexis of course._

"Um, Chazz, what are you doing?" Jaden queried. Chazz realized he had been staring off into space, lost in his own thoughts.

"I'm not doing anything dork. Can't I just look at the sky without you harping on me? Geez!"

"I…I'm sorry!" Jaden said, standing up and taking a step back. Chazz realized he had snapped at the slacker, and was about to apologize, then thought better of it.

_Why should I apologize to HIM? Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have snapped at him, but it's Jaden! I CAN'T apologize to HIM, it would be out of character, not like I WANT to apologize to him, however. Why did I snap at him anyway? It's not like he said anything wrong or mean, he was just asking what I was doing. _

_Oh crap! I'm staring off into space again! _Chazz realized as he did, in fact, catch himself staring off into space once again, however this time he was staring right at Jaden's face, although it wasn't his face he had been thinking about. Jaden, however, noticed Chazz staring, and assumed it was him Chazz was staring at.

"Chazz, wha….why are you staring me?" Jaden asked, blushing a little and feeling self conscious.

"Who said I was…" Chazz began, and then stopped.

_Hn, when he blushes like that he's actually kind of cu…WHOA! Was I seriously about to say that? What is wrong me? The Chazz is not into guys, and even if I was, it definitely wouldn't be the slacker I would be into._

This time Chazz hadn't been thinking too long, so he hadn't yet created another awkward moment. He quickly finished what he was saying, although in a nicer manner then when he had started.

"I wasn't staring at you; I was lost in thought and happened to accidentally be looking at your face when it happened. But I wasn't staring at you."

"Oh, OK!" Jaden said, cheering right up into his happy normal self. He didn't seem to notice how Chazz had actually been nice to him, which was out of character for him.

_Ah, what was that? I don't know what's wrong with me, but I gotta stay in character. Good thing that slacker isn't very smart, otherwise he would have definitely noticed my change in character._

"What are you doing up here Slacker? I thought you would be dueling someone." Chazz said, quickly getting back his old attitude.

"Well, I was, earlier, but I've already won 10 matches today, I just wanna relax." Jaden said, sitting down and facing Chazz, criss-cross with his hands in his lap.

"Well, well. Would you look at that. Jaden Yuki, bored of Duel Monsters? I thought I'd never see the day." Chazz smirked, knowing it would get a rise out of the Slifer red.

"I'm not bored with Duel Monsters! I just needed a break after winning all those duels!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Chazz, what are you really doing up here, or did you just come up here to pick on me?" Jaden asked, putting on a tiny pout at the thought of Chazz coming up there just to be rude to him.

_Hn, look. Another cute face. _Chazz got rigid, but Jaden didn't seem to notice. _What the fuck? I actually said it that time! It was in my head, but still. I shouldn't even be thinking thoughts like that. What the hell is wrong with me?_

Chazz quickly regained his composure before Jaden would notice, and quickly responded to his question.

"No, I didn't come up here just to pick on you. I just do that anyway. I came here to…_wait, why did I come up here? Gah think of something!_...see if you wanted to hang with me in my dorm.

"What?"  
_The fuck?_

Chazz had said the first thing that came to mind, although he didn't know why THAT would be the first thing that came to his mind. Sure, he and Jaden had been getting along since Jaden had freed him from the Society of Light and Sartorius' control, but he wasn't sure he would consider them friends, although Jaden had been saying they were ever since Chazz had become a Slifer red. Besides, even if they were friends, they were still rivals, and Chazz had never actually hung out with Jaden before, at least, not mono e mono. He was about to recall his invitation and come up with some hare-brained excuse as to why he was recalling the invitation and why he had said it in the first place, when Jaden started laughing.

"What's so funny Slacker?"

"Nothing, nothing, it's just, we've never hung out just by ourselves. I think it would be fun to see the real Chazz Princeton, away from his adoring fans. Sure, I accept!"

"Uh…" Chazz didn't know what to do. A part of him was still telling him to just kick Jaden to the curb, but another part of him was willing him to just go for it, and hang out with Jaden. He eventually sided with his other half. _Eh, who knows? It could be fun. I haven't hung out with anyone in a long time. Besides, what could go wrong?_

**XxXxXxXx**

After the confrontation with Jaden on the hill, Chazz headed back to his renovated Slifer red dorm, which was conveniently a lot larger than the other dorm rooms, thanks to him having knocked down all but the one Jaden and Syrus stayed in, then transformed the now free space into one large room for himself. He didn't let anyone stay in his room, The Chazz never shared anything, let alone his bed, which was the only place to sleep in his room. He had a sofa, but it was kinda small, and not too comfortable to sleep on. Plus, he didn't have any extra pillows or blankets one could use, except the ones that were on his bed, and he wasn't about to give those up. He was wondering where Jaden was going to sleep, when he mentally kicked himself. Jaden wasn't staying the night, he was just visiting. So, Chazz set about cleaning his room.

**XxXxXxXx**

It was about 7:00 in the evening when Chazz heard a knock at his door. _About time _he thought to himself as went to open the door. When he opened the door, he saw Jaden standing there in his usual Slifer red attire, and he was carrying a black duffle bag.

"Um, what's the bag for?" Chazz asked.

"Oh you know, just the necessities." Jaden replied. "My deck, my duel disk, some food. I brought a few movies for us to watch, some video games."

"The only necessity out of that whole list was food, and even that isn't a necessity when it comes to you." Chazz shook his head. "Whatever, just go ahead and get inside."

As Jaden walked over the threshold and into the penthouse suite, he remarked, "Well, that isn't everything. Of course I also brought a change of clothes, my PJ's, tooth paste, tooth brush, and I heard you had your own bath in here, so I brought my bath supplies as well, since I figured you wouldn't let me use yours."

Chazz nearly fell down the short flight of stairs leading down from the balcony where the door was.

_What the? Clothes? PJ's? Tooth paste, tooh brush, bath supplies? Does this kid think he's staying the night here? Sorry Slacker, but The Chazz is about to bust your bubble._

"You think you're staying the night here Slacker?

"Well, yeah, I mean, you did invite me over, and it is pretty late in the day. I thought we would be hangin out and having fun until real late, and that I could just crash over here since it would be so late."

"Number 1, I don't even know if we're going to be having that much fun, or if I'm going to have fun at all. Number 2, even if we did have a lot of fun, what makes you think I would lose track of time and we wouldn't realize the time until it was too late? The Chazz needs his beauty sleep, so I don't usually stay up too late. And number 3, even if we did have a great time, and we did lose track of time, what makes you think that I would let you stay here? I haven't let a single soul besides myself stay in this dorm room."

"Well, yeah, I know you haven't let anyone sleep here except yourself, but, can I please stay the night here?" Jaden begged.

"Why do you want to stay here so bad? Your own room is litterally 10 seconds away dork." Chazz replied.

"Well, yeah, but...Sy had a field trip for one of his classes, and its on the mainland, so he won't be back till tomorrow."

"So? How does this explain why you can't sleep in your own room tonight?" Chazz pressed.

"Well, because...I kinda...it's kinda..." Jaden stammered, looking down at his feet.

"Spit it out already idiot." Chazz demanded.

"OK!" Jaden took a deep breath of air. "Ican'tsleepwhenI'minthereallalone!" He blurted out real fast.

Chazz just sighed and shook his head. "I didn't catch a word of that moron. Repeat it, this time slower." He rolled his eyes.

Jaden looked up from his feet to Chazz, and repeated what he said, slower, although a little shakily. "Well, I uh, I said that I can't um, I can't sleep in there when I'm all alone."

Chazz busted out laughing. "Wait, you mean to tell me, that the great Jaden, who beat the Shadow Riders and took down the Society of Light, is scared of the dark? That is hilarious!"

Jaden began to blush, and he scowled at Chazz. "I'm not scared of the dark! Its just, I don't like to be alone. Even when I was in there just then, packing my bag, it felt, I dunno, eerie, to be in their without anyone else. It was just so quiet and..." He broke off, looking away.

Chazz, meanwhile, had stopped laughing, and was looking at Jaden, although Jaden didn't notice. _What is this? I should be laughing at him shouldn't I? I mean, that's silly, afraid of being alone...but am I any different? When my brothers left me, didn't I feel the same way? Gah, I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but the idiot has grown on me. Heh, look, he's blushing. I guess its from the embarrassment of admitting that. Still, he does look adorable with that faint blush on his face. _Chazz's eyes got big when he realized what he had just admitted to himself. _God damn! Again? That's the second time today! Third if you count the time I almost said it. What the fuck is going on with me today? _

With all the weird thoughts he had been having that day about Jaden, he was tempted to just say no and make the slacker go back to his own dorm after they had finished hanging out, which they had yet to do. But right at that moment, Jaden looked over at him, and for a brief moment, their eyes met. Only for a second however, as Chazz quickly looked away, pretending to inspect something that wasn't there. But in that one brief moment, Chazz's will had collapsed, and he had felt something stir inside him at the same time, but he wasn't sure what it could be. Whatever emotion that stirred made him shiver, just a little so it wasn't picked up by the other Slifer, but a shiver nonetheless. If Chazz had been in his right mind, he would have taken the stirring sensation as a sign and told Jaden no, but his resolve had been shattered by those beautiful brown eyes.

_His eyes really are beautiful aren't they? _Chazz thought to himself, and this time, he didn't scold himself.

"Alright, you can stay the night Slacker, but don't get used to this. This is a one time deal alright?"

"Really? Thanks Chazz!" Jaden exclaimed, beaming. He ran up and put his arm around Chazz's neck, pulling him into a friendly one-armed hug. When he did this, however, it made Chazz's heart skip a beat. He blushed, very lightly, and only for a second, and then Jaden had let him go, and he regained his composure.

"Don't do that again Jaden, or your out! Got it?" Chazz said menacingly.

Jaden just laughed and put his hands behind his head. "Alright, you got it bro. So, what are we gonna do first?"

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I reckon I'll stop the story here. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. Although, I'm only going to post this one once I'm halfway or more done with the next one so...lol**

**Well, that's about it for now. Please review! I would love to know how I'm doing for a noob XD**

**Oh! I would also like to know what you think about the characters. I'm trying to keep them IC, but I get a feeling they may be a little OOC? I dunno, your opinions?**


	2. Feelings Revealed

**Alright, here's chapter 2. Didn't take too long, I actually typed it up quicker than I expected.**

**Anyway, there's a little lemon juice in this chapter, but not much. Just a taste of what's to come.**

**Alright, onto the notes.**

**Notes: Rated M for cussing and yaoi. Plus, a full fledged lemon cummin at you next chapter lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of the characters, in the manga, anime, or this story. If I did...lets just say, it wouldn't be on a kids channel lol XD**

**WARNING: Contains Yaoi! Meaning boy-on-boy action! Don't like? DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Feelings Revealed**

"I don't know, why do I have to decide?" Chazz asked in response to Jaden's question.

"Well, because this is your room, so I thought you should choose."

"Yeah, but you're the guest, and isn't the proper etiquette to let the guest choose and decide, and do whatever the guest wants?"

"Come on Chazz, you're making this more difficult than it has to be! Just pick something!" Jaden pressed.

"Fine!" Chazz conceded. He remembered Jaden saying something about video games, and he was inclined to go for that, but then he remembered he wasn't very good at video games. So, he settled on the one option that could satisfy them both.

"Let's compare our decks." He decided.

Jaden beamed at the idea. Of course, anything to do with Duel Monsters he was all for. So he put down his bag and fished around inside it until he found his deck. He quickly pulled it out and took the cards out of his deck case. Meanwhile, Chazz had gone into his bedroom to his side table, where he keeps his deck, and pulled his own deck out.

Once both boys had their decks and were back in the living room area of Chazz's suite, they laid their cards on the floor in front of them and started comparing monster strengths and weaknesses, as well as different card combos they could use to beat the other the next time they fought.

It felt weird to Chazz, trying to come up with stratagems to beat the one who sat right in front of him, and even weirder that said boy was actually helping him to do it! Of course, Chazz noted, this way Jaden would have an idea of what was coming next time they dueled, so it was giving him an upper hand as well. Chazz didn't mind, however; he was actually starting to have fun.

**XxXxXxXx**

Several hours passed in the blink of an eye to the two Slifers, who had finally loosened up around each other, and were actually laughing, having a great time, and just enjoying each other's company. Finally they deemed it time to put their decks away, after they had just successfully managed to fuse Elemental Hero: Sparkman with Ojama Yellow, creating Elemental Ojama: Yellowspark. That had made them both bust out laughing for a full 2 minutes, and when the laughter had subsided, they then put their decks away.

"Man, this has been fun Chazz!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yeah, I haven't had as bad of a time as I thought I would hangin out with you Slacker." Chazz teased.

Jaden let the comment slide, having too good a time to get into it with Chazz.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" He questioned the blacknette.

Chazz glanced at the clock on the wall, and then he jumped up quickly. "It's already midnight dork! We've been playing with our decks for five hours!" He exclaimed, eyes wide.

"OK, so?" Jaden didn't see what the problem was.

"You idiot! I already told you, The Chazz has to get his beauty sleep! Gah, I don't have time for this, I'm going to get in the shower!" Chazz stormed off in the direction of his room, his own private bathroom being through a door just off of his room.

Jaden just chuckled and finished putting away his deck. "That Chazz, always one for the dramatic. Ah well, guess I should figure out where I'm going to sleep."

Jaden looked around the dorm room for a place he could sleep, but all he found was the sofa, aside from Chazz's bed. He went over to it and laid down on it. He immediately realized he was NOT sleeping there. First off, it was much too small for him, his legs hung off the end right at the crease of his knee, and his head hung off the other end. Second, while it was comfortable to sit on when he and all his friends were chilling at Chazz's place, it was a whole lot less comfortable when you were actually laying down on it.

He sat back up, thinking to himself.

_Well, if I can't sleep on the sofa, where am I going to sleep? _He momentarily thought about sleeping on Chazz's bed, but that wouldn't work. Chazz would never let him sleep in his bed! Jaden thought about asking him if he could, when the reality of what that would entitle hit him. If he slept in Chazz's bed, Jaden would be sleeping in his bed with him! Jaden hadn't thought of that, and for some reason, the thought of him and Chazz sleeping in the same bed made him blush.

_Why am I blushing? I've slept over at plenty of my friends' houses, and I've had to bunk in the same bed with them before. So, why is it so weird with Chazz? _He decided it was because they were rivals, although that reason didn't seem quite right to him.

The brunette shook his head and continued thinking about where he could sleep. _Well, the bed and the sofa are out of question. Guess that just leaves the floor _he concluded with a grim certainty. He didn't want to sleep on the floor, he knew it would be uncomfortable, but at least it would be better than waking up with a crick in his neck if he slept on the sofa.

So, he set about looking for a pillow and blanket. Jaden was too busy going through Chazz's closet in his room that he didn't hear the water in the bathroom cut off, or Chazz opening the door to the bathroom and stepping out. He did here it, however, when Chazz suddenly yelled, "Jaden, what the fuck are you doing in my room?"

Jaden froze. _Oh man! Chazz is really mad! Wait,_ _Did he just cuss?_

"Slacker, you know I don't like to repeat myself, but I'm gonna ask you one more time. What the hell are you doing in my closet?"

After the initial shock of not only him getting caught, but also Chazz cussing, had worn off, Jaden made quick to respond so as not to anger Chazz any more than he already was.

"Well, you see, I, uh, was looking for a place to sleep, and the sofa is too small and uncomfortable, and so I, uh, decided to sleep on the floor and was looking for an extra pillow and blanket to use!" Jaden quickly explained, the words quickly tumbling out of his mouth. It was then that Jaden noticed that Chazz wasn't wearing anything besides a white towel around his waist, and for some reason, it made him blush.

Thankfully, the blacknette didn't notice Jaden's blush, being too busy trying to calm his anger to notice.

"Grr, you should've waited until after I got done with my shower moron! I would've explained the sleeping arrangements and everything then! Besides, I don't have any extra pillows or blankets except the ones that are on my bed, and those do NOT leave my bed." Chazz said through gritted teeth, trying to calm his temper.

_Wait, what are the sleeping arrangements going to be anyway?_ Chazz thought to himself, suddenly realizing the predicament they were in._ The sofa IS too small and uncomfortable, and as mad as I am at Jaden right now for snooping through my closet, I still wouldn't put him through sleeping on that thing, and as I just said, I really don't have anything for him to use to sleep on the floor. Which just leaves…Oh SHIT! You mean I'm going to have to let him…? GOD DAMNIT! _

Chazz was literally cussing himself out in his mind, having realized that telling Jaden he could stay the night meant only one thing.

Jaden was going to have to sleep in the bed with him.

_Maybe I should just tell him to go back to his own dorm? Nah, that wouldn't work, I already said he could stay the night here, and The Chazz never goes back on his word. Besides, he wouldn't go back anyway, he's too scared. Damnit, looks like there's no way around this. _

"Chazz, everything OK?" Jaden suddenly piped up, almost too scared to, but taking the chance nonetheless.

Chazz, who had been staring at his feet through his mental self-beating session, quickly looked up at Jaden, which made Jaden let out a small squeak, which Chazz subconsciously thought was cute, and take a half step back.

"Yeah everything's fine Slacker!" Chazz spat at the brunette, still angry at him for snooping. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them again.

"I was just thinking about the sleeping arrangements. I hadn't given it much thought, but it turns out that the only place there is to sleep is in my bed."

Jaden, not quite getting the hint, thought Chazz was telling him he'd have to go back to his own dorm room.

"Oh. So, there isn't anywhere I can sleep?" He questioned sadly.

"I didn't say that. If you had listened, I said that the only place to sleep was in my bed."

"Yeah, I heard you. Which means there's nowhere for me to sleep." Jaden replied, still not getting it.

_I swear, how can someone so dull be better than me at Duel Monsters?  
And so cute _his mind subconsciously added, without Chazz really noticing.

"You idiot, I'm saying the only place for you to sleep is in my bed." Chazz sighed.

"What? You mean, with you?" Jaden exclaimed, his mind going back to his earlier thoughts and feelings on the very same subject.

Chazz's heart did a front-flip in his chest when he heard Jaden put it like that, and some X-rated material briefly flitted through his mind.

_AH! NO! STOP IT! Why am I imagining these things? Maybe him sleeping with me isn't such a good idea after all. _However, the other part of Chazz's brain was slowly overtaking his more reasonable side. _No, these thoughts mean nothing. I'm just having…an off day. Yeah, that's it. My teenage hormones or something. Everything will be OK._

All of these thoughts and feelings raced through Chazz in less than a minute.

"Don't put it that way dork! You make it sound worse than it really is. But yes. You can sleep in my bed, which I will so happen to be sleeping in as well. It is not awkward, just two, er..."

"Friends." Jaden interjected, stifling a laugh.

"Whatever." Chazz continued. "sharing the same bed for sleeping purposes.

Jaden chuckled a little. It was funny watching Chazz try to explain things without making them sound 'bad' as he put it.

_And kinda cute. Wait, what? Did I just say Chazz was cute? Is that normal?_ Jaden might be one of the best when it came to Duel Monsters, but when it came to romance and relationships, he was dumber than the three Ojama brothers combined. Jaden had never had a crush on anyone or liked anyone before, so he didn't know what those emotions felt like, or what to do if he felt them.

"What are you laughing about?" Chazz inquired of the other boy, snapping Jaden out of his reverie.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Anyway, Chazz, can I use your shower?"

"Whatever, just don't use my stuff. You said you brought your own, so use that."

"OK, thanks!" Jaden said, heading into the living room to get his bath supplies out of his bag, as well as his pajamas.

"And before you get in, bring your bag in here." Chazz hollered from his room.

"Why?" Jaden asked.

"Do I have to explain everything to you? Because, numb-skull, it will be easier for you to get your stuff, since you're going to be staying in here."

"OK!" Jaden responded, still searching through his bag, but now with a frown on his face. He had found his bath supplies easily enough; they were in the front pouch of his duffle bag. But he had searched his entire bag, and hadn't seen his pajamas. He dumped his bag upside down, letting everything fall out. He searched through the pile and still didn't see his PJ's. He had everything else; the snacks, the games, the movies, his deck, his duel disk, even the change of clothes for tomorrow. But he just couldn't find his PJ's.

"What's with all the noise Slacker? And what's taking you so long?" Jaden heard the blacknette ask from his room.

"I can't find my PJ's. Have you seen them Chazz?" Jaden asked of the other Slifer.

"No, I haven't seen them. I don't go through your stuff like you go through mine dork."

"OK, well, they're not here. Will you come with me to my room and help me look for them?"

"What? No! Your room is right next to mine! Besides, I just got clean, I'm not going back outside."

"But Chaaaaaaazz!" Jaden whined.

"I said NO!" Chazz yelled.

"Fine, I'll look myself." Jaden conceded, pouting a little at the thought of having to be in his dorm room at night alone.

_You can do this Jaden. It won't take long, and there's nothing there to be scared of. Besides, I've got Winged Kuriboh here, right pal? _Winged Kuriboh appeared and nodded in agreement. _Alright, better get this over with. _

"OK Chazz, I'll be back in a minute!" Jaden called, going out through the door.

**XxXxXxXx**

Once Jaden got to his room, he quickly flicked on the lights, trying to find his PJ's as quickly as possible. He was already starting to get a little creeped out, what with the absolute silence and all, and It being near 1 in the morning didn't help matters either.

After turning the entire dorm room upside down and still not being able to find his PJ's, Jaden decided to give up and head back to Chazz's. He would just have to see if Chazz had a pair he could use, and besides, he wanted to get out of that room as fast as he could.

**XxXxXxXx**

When he got back to Chazz's, Jaden walked into his room, carrying his bag with him. He noticed Chazz already in his bed, propped up on his pillows watching T.V. Jaden also noticed that Chazz didn't have a shirt on, exposing his thin, pale chest. Jaden momentarily stared at the exposed skin, before catching himself staring and quickly looking away before Chazz would notice. He was going to mention something about it, but he decided he had more pressing matters.

"Chazz, I can't find my PJ's anywhere. Do you have a pair I can borrow?"

"No I don't. I don't wear PJ's, in case you didn't notice."

"Well then what do you wear to bed?" Jaden questioned. To this, Chazz sighed and set the remote down. Then he stood up. Jaden's jaw dropped.

Chazz was wearing nothing but black boxer briefs, which contrasted nicely with his pale skin. Jaden subconsciously looked at the boy in front of him, admiring the sight. His entire body was pale, but it didn't look bad. His chest was wider than his waist, and his waist was smaller than his hips, so it gave him a kind of hourglass shape. His legs were thin, but not too thin, and had some muscle too them. You could see the muscle in his thigh, as well as his calf muscle.

Jaden took all this in in just a few short seconds.

"Close your mouth dork. You're letting flies in." Chazz drawled.

Jaden closed his mouth. "You mean, you only wear your underwear to bed?" Jaden asked, surprised.

"Well obviously!" Was Chazz's response.

"Well, do you have any PJ's for me?" Jaden asked, not quite getting what Chazz was saying, once again.

"No, I don't Jaden, because I don't have any PJ's at all."

"What? Then what am I supposed to wear to bed? I can't wear this, it's dirty!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Same thing I'm wearing, I guess." Chazz said, subconsciously putting into action a plan he didn't even know he had thought up.

"But, then we'll both be sleeping in the same bed, in nothing but our underwear." Jaden said, blushing yet again.

"So? It won't be awkward as long as you stay on your side of the bed and as long as you don't make it awkward." Chazz explained.

"Well…I guess." Jaden said, blush still in place.

_Am I seriously agreeing to this? _He thought. _Shouldn't I be, I don't know, against this? But for some reason, I kinda like the idea of being in the same bed with Chazz._

Jaden didn't what to think about this situation, so he quickly grabbed his bath supplies and a clean change of underwear and headed into the shower.

Once in the bathroom, Jaden quickly turned the water on hot, just short of scorching, and stepped under the shower head. Jaden loved to take real hot showers; it always refreshed and soothed him. While he was busy bathing off, he thought about earlier, the times he had admitted to himself that he liked, more than a friend should, something about Chazz.

_Is it normal to feel this way about a friend? I've never felt these feelings about someone before. Does this mean I like Chazz? But that's silly, I can't like Chazz! He's my best friend, and my rival! Plus he's guy! Is having feelings for a guy normal? Wait, I think I've heard about that before. Gay, right? Yeah, gay is when a guy likes another guy. The way people talk about it, it sounds like being gay is wrong. But, if I really do feel this way for Chazz, then why does it feel right? I know it definitely doesn't feel wrong. Ah! This is so complicated! And it all happened so fast! Why can't everything be as easy to understand as Duel Monsters?_

Jaden kept on pondering his dilemma and these new found feelings for a while longer.

_Well, I like Chazz. That much I'm pretty certain about. So, I'll just finish up the night and see what happens. That's all I can do, right?_

So, with a decision, albeit a shaky one, reached, Jaden pushed the thoughts out of his mind and continued with his shower.

**XxXxXxXx**

Meanwhile, Chazz was propped in his bed, covers pulled up to his torso, flipping through the channels, but not really looking at them. He too was lost in his own thoughts.

_What's going on with me? All day I've been having weird thoughts about Jaden. About how he's cute and stuff. And then those thoughts I was having earlier. _Chazz shook his head. _What does it all mean? Now that I actually think about it, admitting that Jaden is cute doesn't feel wrong at all. It actually feels, kinda right. But does this mean I'm gay? My brothers always told me being gay was bad and wrong. But if it's so bad and wrong, shouldn't I feel like I'm doing something bad? Like, how I feel a little guilty after picking on Jaden? I don't know. But he is cute, though, especially when blushes. When he blushes like that, I just want to _some more X-rated material flashed through his mind, this time, a little longer and more vivid than before. And this time, he didn't push them away.

*Begin Chazz's Thoughts*

Jaden was on the mattress beneath him, completely naked. Chazz was on top of him, completely naked himself. He was running his hands up and down Jaden's smooth, tan sides.

"_Please Chazz, I want you!" _Jaden begged_._

Chazz laughed. _"What do you want Slacker? Tell me!" _He teased.

Jaden moaned as Chazz moved his dick between his cheeks. _"I want…UGH!...your cock…inside me! Ple…Uh…ease Chazz!"_ He begged

Chazz laughed, a very lust-filled laugh. He grabbed his member, and plunged forward.

*End Chazz's Thoughts*

Chazz suddenly snapped out of his daze, and realized three things. One; he liked Jaden very much, and was gonna let him know one way or the other. Two; he had a VERY big and noticeable problem in his underwear. And three; he could tell by the sound of the water flow being cut off in the pipes that Jaden was finished with his shower.

Chazz grinned darkly to himself. This night was only going to get better from here.

* * *

**A/N: Huh. Looks like this is gonna be a three-shot after all hehe. I was planning on getting to the lemon this chapter, but once I got to writing, the ideas just started flowing. By the time I had typed it all up and was ready to get around to the lemon, I realized I had over 3000 words, and decided to put the lemon in the next chapter. **

**Also, I would still like your opinions on how the characters seem to you? They seem majorly OOC to me, which isn't what I was going for, but stories seem to take a life of their own and go where ever they please lol. **

**And finally, PLEASE R&R! I am a noob, and I want a lot of constructive criticism so I can get better and better. Also, please no flamers.**

**Well, guess that's all for now. I'll have the final chapter up soon. So until then!**


End file.
